hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 2
12 June 2009 |color = #8CFF70 }} Title: Sanzen'in Nagi no Yashiki to, Aratanaru Tabidachi (三千院ナギの屋敷と、新たなる旅立ち) - Nagi Sanzenin's Mansion and a New Journey Date Aired: Original - 8 April 2007, English - 12 June 2009 Plot After a recap of the last episode, Hayate is shown waking up in a midst of clouds. Wondering where he is, Santa Claus appears and explains to him that he is dead and that his body was drenched in so much blood, they couldn't even show it on TV. Hayate accepts his fate, saying he had no house, no family to miss him, and he managed to save Nagi from the kidnappers. Santa retorts with the facts that he tried to kidnap Nagi, though unsuccessful, and punched him in the face. In response to this, Hayate starts apologizing frantically and then wakes up in a luxurious bedroom. He thinks up of two possibilities to explain this “otherworldly splendor”: A)He was in heaven, or B)It was an illusion made by his mind to compensate for his long, poor life. Presently, Hayate thanks Santa, saying he will enjoy it to the fullest. Meanwhile, Maria and Nagi are talking with the doctor in the foyer. The doctor reassures them that Hayate will be fine, and that Hayate's body was quite sturdy. Nagi tells Maria that she wants Hayate to be Himegami's replacement as a butler and that Hayate confessed his love to her passionately earlier. Later, Hayate and Maria end up meeting each other in the enormous bath of the mansion, resulting in an awkward talk. Hayate wonders why the “scarf person” (Maria) is also here in his dream/heaven. Maria then comments on his sturdy body and that his wounds would have opened up again for a normal person. Then, as if on cue, Hayate's wounds reopen, staining the bath red, and he becomes unconscious. Meanwhile, Ayumu is seen walking along, then sees a shooting star, followed by a “THE END”. The narrator complains, shows a fan service shot, and then continues on with the story. Hayate awakens again in the bed he woke up from the first time. To save face after he saw her naked, Maria convinces Hayate that the bath was all a dream. Maria then explains he is in the mansion of Nagi Sanzenin, who he saved in the last episode. She then confirms the debt he has and also asks about what happened in the Park with Nagi. Hayate apologizes for trying to kidnap her, confusing Maria as she was actually asking about him confessing his love, but she tells him that it's okay. Nagi then enters and the two have a miscommunicated conversation leaving Maria at a loss as what to do. Nagi offers Hayate a live-in butler job, which he gladly accepts. Maria tells a man sitting in his office at the mansion about Hayate becoming the new butler, but her description at first makes him think that he is a Gundam (a giant robot). He eventually says he is unacceptable and tells her to dismiss him. She does not have the heart to tell him to leave, so instead, she fills him in on his job. After a brief discussion with Maria as of what to do as a butler, she suggests he starts with cleaning. In a short amount of time, Hayate had made a room completely spotless, including the cleaning of the carpet, bust, and doorknob. Maria, shocked, wonders how he was able to do it so well. As Hayate runs off to clean the rest of the mansion, he accidently enters Nagi's study. He finds her self-drawn manga on her desk and mistakes it as a picture diary. Unfortunately, at that moment, Nagi strolls into the room. At first, she is angry with Hayate entering her private room, but then becomes infuriated when he openly tells her that he did not look at her 'picture diary', when in fact it was her manga. Nagi more or less starts to throw random objects in the room at Hayate (including a desk, books, etc.) and yells at him to 'GET OUT!'. Mistaking this as her firing him, Hayate leaves the mansion only to be found by the Yakuza/'Kind people' who he was chased by in the previous episode. Seeing him with tears leaving in a car, Maria tells Nagi what happened. Nagi, shocked by Hayate's kidnapping, proceeds to tell Maria that when she told Hayate to get out, she only meant to get out of her room. At the docks, Hayate imagines all the horrible things that might happen to him. The images in his head make them look terrible while his comments make them sound nice (e.g. he is on a boat with other slaves rowing a huge boat with oars while his mind says he will get on a wonderful cruise). Out of the blue, a mysterious masked person named 'Mask the Money', who is actually Nagi with a mask, appears. After throwing a card into the forehead of a Yakuza member, she opens up a suit case full of money, saying it will cover Hayate's debt. When the Yakuza confirm it, they take their leave. Mask the Money starts to apologize for what Nagi did as her messenger. When Hayate, who plays along with Nagi's farce as Mask the Money, comments on having Nagi make a person dress up in a funny mask, she becomes angry again since she thought it was cool. As punishment, she does not consider it a present to him, but tells Hayate that he will have to work to pay back all the debt that she payed off for him, leaving Hayate at a loss. Adapted From *Hayate The Combat Butler! (manga): *003. Observation of the Current State of Affairs and the Structure of the Maid Outfit (状況説明とメイド服の構造に関する考察) *004. Nagi Sanzenin and Her Chamber of Secrets (三千院ナギと秘密の部屋) *005. Even if You Become a Newtype, Silence Is a Virtue (たとえニュータイプになろうとも、口は災いの元) Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia References *10:12, 10:19, 10:21 — “Gundam” *10:31 — “Foolishness caused by youth”, a quote from Mobile Suit Gundam *14:14 — A statue of Detective Conan *15:59 — An Optimus Prime toy is thrown at Hayate *{16:36 — Nagi seems to be using a console based on the GameCube (what else is that cube-shaped?)} *18:04 — The Going Merry it seems... (the caravel from One Piece) *18:06 — The spiky-haired guy in the back is Jack, from MÄR *18:11 — Dutch and Revy from Black Lagoon *18:16 — The quotes “Pirate King”, “Cross-shaped ocean”, and also the straw hat that Hayate is wearing, are from One Piece *24:27 — “The red lion goes roar!” is lines from Jushin Riger New Characters Unanswered Questions Quotes